


legends only !!

by callmytinyson



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Fic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Normal AU, Other, Social Media, Sort Of, asexual!agatha, how do I even tag this, non-magic au, pansexual!penny, shes so ace like cmon, simon and baz are tiptoeing around each other, simon and baz just have a complex love/hate relationship, text fic, theyre all good bros, theyre using messenger bc they're gross like that, this fic is unstructured and is just for laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmytinyson/pseuds/callmytinyson
Summary: :( agathy: if u dont shut up ill add him to the gcsno thanks!: !!!!! haha no u wont  : ) !!!!:( agathy added Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III to the group chatsno thanks!: NOpenelNopey: fuckinggfTyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch: Hello.





	1. 1 fear

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and this happened, enjoy ur salad

 

* * *

 

 

_Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce and Simon Snow are in this group chat_

_Simon Snow created the group chat  
_

_Simon Snow changed the chat name to: **mommies <3**_

_Simon Snow changed the chat colors  
_

_Simon Snow changed the chat sticker_

_Simon Snow changed his own nickname to **immaculate baby boy**_

 

* * *

 

 

 ** **Penelope Bunce:**** i have. no words

 ** **Agatha Wellbelove** **:**  ** i have a few

 **Penelope Bunce:**  actually im quite impressed

 **immaculate baby boy:** :D

 **Agatha Wellbelove:** im not

 **immaculate baby boy:** D:

 **Penelope Bunce:** hfjhdfjshd geddit aggie

 **immaculate baby boy:** anways

 **Penelope Bunce:** anyways**

 **immaculate baby boy:** ok .., ANWYASsAYSYAYSA

 **immaculate baby boy:** have u all seen baz's most recent ig post hhahdakjskdaddyhihkgk

 **Agatha Wellbelove:**  ill stop u right There

 **Penelope Bunce:** ah,,mood aggie

 **immaculate baby boy:** am i missing something here 

 **Penelope Bunce:**  simon, (: pls dont tell me u made this gc distinctly so u can gush abt basilton to us both

 **immaculate baby boy:** .

 **immaculate baby boy:** ok i wont tell you jsdjfdsfj

 **Agatha Wellbelove:** big GAY SI G H 

 **immaculate baby boy:** i got tired of having to say the same shit to u guys separately so,, why not

 **Agatha Wellbelove:**  1-800-Not-My-Problem

 **immaculate baby boy:** man im just a gay gay who needs RELEASE if i didnt make this gc id havv exploded. this is UR CUE 2 show a lil empathy

 **Penelope Bunce:** cnt believe u just used gay to describe being gay. iconic

 **Agatha Wellbelove:** sadly im v apathetic :// i ooze apathy. try again next year lad

 **immaculate baby boy:** u hurt my Feeling. just one (1)

 

_**immaculate baby boy** changed Agatha Wellbelove's nickname to **:( agathy**_

 

 **:( agathy:** no 

 **Penelope Bunce:** oomf thats,,, actually good 

 **immaculate baby boy:** thanks!!!!! ive been thinkin abt it for a while 

 **Penelope Bunce:** suddenly im no longer impressed 

 **immaculate baby boy:** i expected this from agathy but not from u : (

 **:( agathy:** tough life !

 **Penelope Bunce:** i have a lot of pent up energy frm having to deal with u through the years 

 **immaculate baby boy:** i. 

 

_**immaculate baby boy** changed Penelope Bunce's nickname to **penelNopey**_

 

 **penelNopey:** im not even mad 

 **immaculate baby boy:** great! now to expplain to u, with a whole list of things i Highly Appreciate from baz's recent selfie on instagram 

 **immaculate baby boy:** 1) that crotch shot 

 **:( agathy:** EN O UGH

 **immaculate baby boy:** i literally just started 

 **penelNopey:** and now u have ended! thank u fr the insights simon

 **immaculate baby boy:** guys cmon can i ATLEAST say half of it 

 **:( agathy:**  simon?

 **immaculate baby boy:** yeah?

 **:( agathy:** shut the fuck up  

 **penelNopey:** sizzle !

 **immaculate baby boy:** .

 **immaculate baby boy:** u gotta agree tho he looked like a 5 course meal ://

 **:( agathy:** HDJFHSKJFHKAJ 

 **penelNopey:** ur nickname is just offensive to all that is holy

 **penelNopey:** this is Sin 

 **penelNopey:** u sinning sinner 

 **immaculate baby boy:** pls dont tell my mum : (

 

_**:( agathy** changed **immaculate baby boy** 's nickname to **sno thanks!**  _

 

 **penelNopey:** so good

 **sno thanks!:** all this bashing wont rly stop my thirst ://// whos the real winner

 **:( agathy:** if u dont shut up ill add him to the gc

 **sno thanks!:** !!!!! haha no u wont :) !!!!

 

_**:( agathy** added Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III to the group chat_

 

 **:( agathy:** try me bitch

 **sno thanks!:** NO

 **penelNopey:** fuckinggf

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** Hello.

 

_Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III left the group chat_

 

 **penelNopey:** well that was anticlimatic

 **:( agathy:** wtf lmaoooo whyd he suddenly LEAVE shsjsjsj

 **penelNopey:** he didnt. 

 **penelNopey:** itd have looked headass to say hello then just leave.

 **penelNopey:** someone blocked him i guess probabbly mayb :--)

 **:( agathy:** wasn't me

 **penelNopey:** o wow !!!! guess we'll never know???? who did it. its a mystery

 **:( agathy:**  [[[[[x files theme]]]]

 **sno thanks!:** .

 **penelNopey:** Simon. what did u do

 **sno thanks!:** i panicked

 **penelNopey:** ya,, i mean besides that

 **:( agathy:**  im cryuign he'll skin u alive simon djdsfjs that was both a) rude and b) embarassing dhsgshshhah

 **penelNopey:**  also c) funny

 **penelNopey:**  and d) for Dangerous to Simon's Wellbeing

 **sno thanks!:** no fear !

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Instagram Notification: Message from **baz_gpitch**_
> 
> **:** did u just fucking block me on messenger
> 
>  

_Screenshot_  
_Saved Image_

 

 _ **sno thanks!**_   _sent an image_

 

 **sno thanks!:** one (1) fear !


	2. blocked!: the sequel

**:( agathy:** well Si it was nice knowing u while it lasted :)

 **penelNopey:** who_can_say_where_the_road goes.mp3 in backgrounf

 **sno thanks!:** STOP I ACTUALLY HAD THAT PLAYIN IN MY HEAD SJSJSJJS

 **penelNopey:** we are One

 **:( agathy:** watya gon do wt bazzy boyyy

 **sno thanks!:** don't call him that u make him sound Human

 **penelNopey:** u can't ignore him forever

 

 

 

 

 

> _Instagram Notification: Message from **baz_gpitch**_
> 
> _  
> **:** So you're just going to ignore me forever?_

_Screenshot  
Saved image_

_**sno thanks!** sent an image_

 

 **sno thanks!:** thats EXACTLY what i plan to do thansk

 **:( agathy:** p us s y  (: <

 **penelNopey:** unblock him already this is so extra™

 **penelNopey:** even for u

 **sno thanks!:** ah well ill think abt it

 **:( agathy:** well.

 **penelNopey:** ???????

 **sno thanks!:** ^_^ no

 **penelNopey:** god damn

 **:( agathy:** we don't have to add him back just unblock him I'm startin 2 feel Bad he has no clue whats going on

 **sno thanks!:** WOW SUDDENLY ! U have EMPATHY

 **:( agathy:** shrug emoji.jpeg

 **sno thanks!:** stop typing formats it's ugly

 **:( agathy:** shut up mom

 **penelNopey:** unblock him ahsjsjs swear we won't add him again

 

* * *

 

 **pennyWife:** we are gnna add him again right

 **aggiebby:** yes definitely

 **pennyWife:** gotcha 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _  
> Instagram Notification: Message from **baz_gpitch**  
> _
> 
> _**:** Snow unblock me i have something to say_

_Screenshot  
Saved image_

_**sno thanks!** sent an image_

 

 **sno thanks!:** i hate him?

 **:( agathy:** incorrect !

 **sno thanks!:** i unblocked him already :/ hope ur proud mum

 **penelNopey:** shag him maybe then we'll c

 **:( agathy:** lmao i wonder what he gna say .update us

 **penelNopey:** no need

 

_**penelNopey** added Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III to the group chat _

 

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** bitch 

 

_**sno thanks!**  left the groupchat_

 

 **:( agathy:** IM CHOKINFBDHHH NOOOOO

 **penelNopey:** blocked!: the sequel

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** What's up laid ease

 **penelNopey:** never say that again :)

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** i agree **  
**

**penelNopey:** how long are u gonna leave him blockedt

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** some time

 **:( agathy:** YALL exhaust me **  
**

**:( agathy:** has he bugged u yet

 **penelNopey:** surprisingly no wait ill check if he still alive

 

* * *

 

 **a mother™:** Simon

 **a mother™:** si

 **a mother™:** SIMON

 **a mother™:**  leave me on read one more time ill fuck u up

 **sonnyboy:** new phon who this

 **a mother™:** why are u the way u are

 **sonnyboy:** u literally birthed me :/ ¿

 **sonnyboy:** nvm idk who u are ? i don't talk to TRAITORS

 **a mother™:** I DINT KNOW HE WAS GONNA DO THR HDHDHHD

 **sonnyboy:** yea :[ but u stillI did it :[[ 

 **a mother™:** stop with the emoticons ure startin to make me feel guilty

 **sonnyboy:** :C 

 **a mother™:** wtf what did i just say wtf

 **sonnyboy:** sad uwu

 **sonnyboy:**  wait thats just unu

 **a mother™:** stop moping and i'll get baz to unblock you

 **sonnyboy:** I'm all Good Thanks !!

 **a mother™:** w h y

 **a mother™:** i stg

 **a mother™:** the two of u

 **sonnyboy:** bBECAUSE PEN

 **sonnyboy:** I F YUO MUST KNOW

 **sonnyboy:** HES PROBABLY DEFINITWLY READ ALL MY SHIT IN THE GC BY NOw

 **sonnyboy:**!!!! do u see ??? wheeere im gettin @

 **a mother™:** honestly they're not smth he's never seen b4 :P

 **sonnyboy:** im migrating to Southeast Asia and claiming a new identity pls call me Bob Lewis frm now on

 **a mother™:** simon 

 **sonnyboy:** whomstdve?? idk a simon im very clearly bob lewis from southeast asia:)

 **a mother™:** hsksjskskka

 **a mother™:** ok fine be difficult

 

* * *

 

 **penelNopey:** hey tyranny ,,unblock Simon please and thanks

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** i have considered it

 **penelNopey:** ,and

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** i  have chosen i will not. solely because u just called me that

 **penelNopey:** understandable 

 **:( agathy:** u and simon r smth else mateys 

 **penelNopey:** aggs and baz u guys flooded the gc in the span of 3 minutes as i talked to si

 **penelNopey:** do i want to backread

 **:( agathy:** probably Not!

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** it's just Wellbelove sending me selfies of snow that he sends to her

 **:( agathy:** & baz wankin to em**

 **:( agathy:** i still have a few

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** I humbly disagree. lets keep this a PG 13 environment everyone

 

_**:( agathy** sent an image_

 

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** SIMON SNOW FUCKCK MEE IN . a jEEP

 **penelNopey:** ah there it is

 **:( agathy:** why a jeep

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** honestly any automobile is fine

 **penelNopey:** baz ! unblock simon 

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** I already did lol i unblocked him like 30 secs after blocking him

 **:( agathy:** lol hsjskskskk

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** Wellbelove by any chance do you have any photos of him when u went swimming tgther last summer

 **:( agathy:** mhmmm. ya hold on

 

_**:( agathy** sent an image  
**:( agathy** sent an image_

 

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** im cryingnwf no. i want Him to Hold me

 

_**penelNopey** added Simon Snow _

 

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** Ah impeccable timing Bunce cant wait to throttle you next Thursday

 **:( agathy:** if anyone blocks any1 again im suing :-)

 **penelNopey:** i m busy next Thursday can we resched the Fight to sat this week

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** sounds good

 **penelNopey:** sweet

 **Simon Snow:** why are there half naked photos of me in this gc i feel exposed

 

* * *

 

 

 **simon snot:** ddid baz just say he want me 2 fuk him in a jeep,,

 **simon snot:** or was it some Fevered Dream :o 

 **aggaDuh:** wellll to be exact he did say any automobile is fine

 **aggaDuh:** not just exclusive 2 jeeps :^D

 **simon snot:** oOOOOSJSJJSJSJSJSKSKS

 

* * *

 

 **Simon Snow:** nvm . :D baz thinks im fit send him more

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** no

 

* * *

 

 **posh git:** Wellbelove send me the rest

 **posh bicc:** already on it lol

 

_**posh bicc** sent 14 photos_

 

 **posh bicc:** I only accept payments in cash thanks

 **posh git:** Ill buy u a mocha choco bullshit at the cafe tomorrow"

 **posh bicc:** Sold! pleasure doin business w u

 

* * *

 

 **Simon Snow:** got called gay at watford yesterday

 **penelNopey:** wh? what happened

 **Simon Snow:** got called gay

 **penelNopey:** yeah but why

 **Simon Snow:** i was being gay

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** at watford?

 **Simon Snow:** yeah it was at watford

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** wild

 **Simon Snow:** can som1 give baz a nickname :V seeing his whole name gives me anxiety :/

 **:( agathy:** rt

 **penelNopey:** rt

 **Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III:** nice

 **Simon Snow:** shut up asshope

 **Simon Snow:** asshole*

 **:( agathy:** ASSHOPE

 **pent-up-elope:** aSSHopE

 **:( agathy:** baz: asshole  
            baz, on a good day: asshope

 **Simon Snow:** i dislike you all 

 

_Simon Snowchanged Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III's nickname to **bazzhole**_

 

 **:( agathy:** honestly not ur best work

 **Simon Snow:** i dint wanna put a lot of effort for him :\\\

 **bazzhole:** how long did that take u to think of

 **Simon Snow:** like since i blocked you

 **:( agathy:** that was like an hour ago lmfao

 **Simon Snow:** yea?

 **Simon Snow:** whats ur point

 **bazzhole:**  incredible

 **penelNopey:** yea i bet u thought about baz'hole for a Quite a While

 **:( agathy:** PENNY NO HAHSJSKXKKXKS

 **penelNopey:** penny Yes

 **Simon Snow:** i

 **Simon Snow:** i don't get it

 **Simon Snow:** ¿

 

_**penelNopey** changed Simon Snow's nickname to  **siGHmon**_

 

 **bazzhole:** cute

 **siGHmon:** what a Heckdjd

 **:( agathy:** [points at Simon and baz] [plays the 'is that allowed' vine]

 **penelNopey:** that vine made me question a Lot

 **:( agathy:** at 1st tbh i thought they were dead they weren't moving at all

 **siGHmon:** they werent dead

 **bazzhole:** they should have been

 **siGHmon:** wow edgy ha ha

 **siGHmon:** im kiddin haha (: dont throw me in a ditch ! (:

 **penelNopey:** guys i just found rly old pics of us on our field trip during middle school

 **penelNopey:** i have so many regrets

 **:( agathy:** oh shoot Send it

 **siGHmon:** id rather She Not!

 **penelNopey:** wait i cant its on my old laptop n its slow as heckle im still tryna to turn it on

 **bazzhole:** ,,,,, h e c k l e

 **:( agathy:** have u tried strippin infront of it

 **penelNopey:** that's not how it works

 **siGHmon:** tru i doubt ur even its type

 **bazzhole:** technological Erectile Dysfunction

 **siGHmon:** pls never say erectile again it sounds like a bad lizard

 **penelNopey:** ok here we Go

 

_**penelNopey** sent an image  
**penelNopey** sent an image_

 

 **siGHmon:** NO

 **bazzhole:** Kill it

 **siGHmon:** aggy i can see ur dumbass neon earrings i want to SHIT

 

_**penelNopey** sent 6 photos_

 

 **penelNopey:** si, why would u have thought using ur aunts shade and pairinf it w a blue net glove was a Look

 **siGHmon:** i was 12

 **bazzhole:** honestly not an excuse

 **siGHmon:** honestly ???? ur right

 

_**penelNopey** sent an image_

 

 **:( agathy:** baz .y r u like that. why were u 12

 **bazzhole:** i dont know

 **bazzhole:** snow i can't believe i borrowed ur hat from hot topic that was too Gay even for me

 **siGHmon:** ? that wasnt my hat

 **bazzhole:** wha t the fi

 **bazzhole:** whered i get that hat

 **siGHmon:** probably stole it u already looked like a crook anyway

 

_**penelNopey** sent an image_

 

 **bazzhole:** Bunce just how many of these do you have

 **siGHmon:** too much

 **:( agathy:** why did my mother allow this .parents are supposed to say n o

 **penelNopey:** was 2007 even real

 **siGHmon:** what the fuck even are 6th graders

 **bazzhole:** i cant believw i was 12 once it honestly doesn't sound like something i would do

 **siGHmon:** im dyinif

 **bazzhole:** hi dyinif im Clinically Depressed

 **siGHmon:** pls Leave my life

 **bazzhole:** ok

 **:( agathy:** not 2 be Gay or anything but i miss u all so dearly lets hang out yes

 **:( agathy:** yes

 **:( agathy:** GOOD LETS Plan

 **penelNopey:** let's watch a film

 **siGHmon:** hi I'm ?broke

 **bazzhole:** hi broke I'm Going to Treat You to the Movie

 **siGHmon:** please enter my life Once More

 **penelNopey:**  aw that was actually Not disgusting :')

 **:( agathy:** rt !!!!  <3

 **penelNopey:** u guys are actually bearable when ure not at each other's throats or drooling over one another :~D

 **siGHmon:** im bearable all the time

 **bazzhole:** no ure not

 **penelNopey:** no ure not

 **:( agathy:** no ure not

 **siGHmon:** ok i guess

 **penelNopey:** Infinity War is literally the only thing showing in all cinema houses SO

 **siGHmon:** ready 4 some Deathsies

 **:( agathy:** yea heard there's gna be loads of dyin

 **siGHmon:** me included :)

 **penelNopey:** baz did u change ur cellphone number I've been texting you ?

 **bazzhole:** oh yeah i did ill message it

 **siGHmon:** ah ,, can I have it too actually :)

 **bazzhole:** sorry i don't have a phone

 **:( agathy:** JZKXKKSKSJSJS

 **penelNopey:** 911 id like to report an Assault

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well would you look at that, an update on the same day. feel free to leave comments & talk to me ;^) thanks for the love so far


	3. infinity war isnt real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not like u guys care but this took longer than usual to update but ENJOY 
> 
>  
> 
> GUIDE:  
> • siGHmon / sonnyboy/ snow angel/ simon snot/ stop: SIMON
> 
> • bazzhole/ posh git/ baz love: BASILTON
> 
> • penelNopey/ pennini head/ pennyWife / a mother™: PENELOPE
> 
> • :( agathy/ posh bicc/ aggaDuh/ aggiebby: AGATHA

 

 **bazzhole:** simpletons. i`m already at the theatre

 **penelNopey:**? the movie doesn'tt start until 8 pm

 **bazzhole:** yeah

 **penelNopey:** it's still 6:14

 **bazzhole:** yeah

 **siGHmon:** why is he like this 

 

_**bazzhole** sent an image_

 

 **bazzhole:** who is She

 **siGHmon:** um.wtf why is Aggie already there. what a rudey mcdudey

 **:( agathy:** rudey Mcdudey :-( 

 **siGHmon:** i told her yesterday that we should go there together . angry reacts only Please

 **:( agathy:** My mom was driving here to meet up wt her coworkers and she said I should just go wt her already so I said ok !

 **penelNopey:** Ah well ,, then ur valid :)

 **:(agathy:** ah thanks :)

 

_**:( agathy** sent an image_

 

 **:( agathy:** why baz looks like hes going to a red carpet ? What a bitch

 **siGHmon:** HEART EYES REACTS ONLY!!!!!!! D: <<<< 

 **penelNopey:** oof! lookinn  snazzy bazzy

 **siGHmon:** im feasting Good tonight ladies 

 **:( agathy:** siri how can you unread something

 **bazzhole:** im literally just wearing a polo shirt and jeans you are all uncultured

 **siGHmon:** yea but u manage to look Runway Ready i hate you???

 **siGHmon:** photo? saved. day? made

 **penelNopey:**  dick? out

 **:( agathy:** hotel? trivago 

 

_**:( agathy** sent an image _

 

 **:( agathy:** baz has a bigger ass than me to the point i'm Almost mad about it

 **bazzhole:** stop taking candid photos of me wellbelove or else im calling my lawyer

 **siGHmon:** hdmdmdkx is this from right now ?fuk Me :-(

 **bazzhole:** yes

 **siGHmon:** oh.? :)

 **bazzhole:** i mean yes its from right now. Not yes i would fuck you

 **penelNopey:** pff

 **siGHmon:** sure it isn't 

 **bazzhole:** wow shut up

 **siGHmon:** make me (;

 **bazzhole:** ah suddenly i no longer have money to pay for your ticket Snow. what a tragedy

 **:( agathy:** air horn.sfx

 **siGHmon:** ok im shutting up sorry dad :^(

 **:( agathy:** you forgot to put a 'dy' by the end

 **siGHmon:** dad..dy 

 **:( agathy:** bAZ JUST HIT MY ARM OW WTF !!!!!

 **penelNopey:** you're all Stressful

 **penelNopey:** also Simon I can pass by your place we can head there together

 **siGHmon:** it's a yes from me!

 **:( agathy:** can u guys come early? baz is looking at me with murderous intent  && I want witnesses for when he decides to kill me :(

 **bazzhole:** I am not looking at you with murderous intent

 

_**:( agathy** sent an image_

 

 **:( agathy:** u are too

 **:( agathy:**  OH ?!!!??HE HIT MY ARM AGAIN THIS IS A HATE CRIME

 **penelNopey:** baz u rly do look ready for homicide in that pic. lesbihonest

 **bazzhole:** i have every reason to

 **siGHmon:** let's play my fav game called Doesnt Baz Look So Fucking Hot When He's Angry or am i just Psychologically Disturbed ?

 **bazzhole:** i don't like this game

 **:( agathy:** baz  is now squeezing my forearm with alarming force!

 **:( agathy:** my blood circulation will be cut off in 3

 **penelNopey:** 3 what

 **bazzhole:** 2

 **bazzhole:** 1  
  
**:( agathy:** [[[[in the distance, sirens]]]]

 

  

* * *

 

 

 **a mother™:** si im here!!!!

 **sonnyboy:** ok just gooo on up

 **a mother™:** or . I mean you could just go down?

 **sonnyboy:**  yeah good point

 

* * *

 

 

 **penelNopey:** sigh moan and i; are on the way lassies

 **:( agathy:** sigh, moan! the only two coherent things that come out of his mouth

 **:( agathy:** bc hes always 1) irritated/irritating, 2) thirsty

 **siGHmon:** i don't deserve this slander

 **bazzhole:**  we already bought tickets. Travel safe

 **siGHmon:** I mean it's just an uber away but thanks for the concern ilyyy bazzy cakes :* 

 **bazzhole:** never call me that again

 **siGHmon:**  ok never again bazzy bear :**

 **penelNopey:** oh my fucking god

 **:( agathy:** stop it simon he looks ready to Faint

 **siGHmon:** I STG u only ever feel empathy when it's baz !!  >:(

 **penelNopey:** everyone. stfu we're almost there SEE U SOON GAYS

 **:( agathy:** aAAAAAAAA

 **penelNopey:** AAAA A A A

 **siGHmon:** aaAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **bazzhole:** a

 **:( agathy:** im gna buy snacks while you guysss are otw. my treat 

 **bazzhole:** who wants popcorn

 **sIGHmon:** do you think people with dyslexia see pop corn ,but read cop porn instead 

 **bazzhole:** no popcorn for you :)

 **siGHmon:** :(

 

* * *

 

 **penelNopey:** I can't believe we're almost like. an hour early for the movie

 **siGHmon:** & i can't believe ure texting inside the theatre ! criminal 

 **:( agathy:** its fine ?watching the trailers is fun anyhoot

 **siGHmon:**  anyhoot. spoken like a true gay

 **:( agathy:**  u know what //i// can't believe tho?? Our seats are apart. COUGH BASIL 

 **bazzhole:** These were the only seats left i can't control the universe wellbelove 

 **penelNopey:** you expect us to believe u didn't use your chaotic gay magic so u and Simon can be separated from us

 **bazzhole:** hopefully

 **penelNopey:** u thought.WRONG

 **siGHmon:** asdhxjdkdk 

 **:( agathy:** this is funny we're like all 2 seats apart all on our phones i bet the couple in between us are thinking we r millennial Garbage

 **bazzhole:**  where's the lie

 **:( agathy:** ding ding

 **penelNopey:** so it's me, Aggie, two people, then u and Simon. seems more like aggs and i are thirdwheelin u guys tbfh!!!!

 **:( agathy:** we won't be thirdwheels if we date too pen:/// this is Battle of the Gays

 **bazzhole:**  and we're winning 

 **siGHmon:** aw baz a discreet double date u shouldnt have  <33333

 **bazzhole:** who allowed you to speak

 **siGHmon:** :// this is cyber bullying

 **:( agathy:** the lady next to me told me to turn my phone off sjdhshshshs  i gotta gay

 **siGHmon:** FILMS ABT 2 START I GOTTA GAYER

 

* * *

 

 **snow angel:** .. :(

 **snow angel:** !!! :(

 **baz love:** what is it that you want snow

 **snow angel:** you haven't looked at me in 10 minutes :(

 **baz love:** we are watching a film

 

* * *

 

 **penelNopey:** get off your phones you PANINI HEADS

 

_**siGHmon** changed **penelNopey** 's nicknameto **pennini head**_

 

 **pennini head:** ok i had that 1 coming

 

* * *

 

  
**siGHmon:** Heyyyy im  hoe guys message here when you get home safe tooo

 **siGHmon:** home**

 **siGHmon:** i mean hoe works too i guess 

 **bazzhole:** i've been home an hour ago

 **siGHmon:** bitch before we left the theatre i said message when u get home safe  >:(

 **bazzhole:** shrugging.gif

 **pennini head:** i just got home !!!!!!+ aggie's staying over

 **bazzhole:** gay activity detected 

 **:( agathy:** ;))) 

 **siGHmon:** GREAT LETS START AN INFINITY WAR FORUM SHALL WE :)

 **bazzhole:** no

 **siGHmon:** Alright me first!

 **siGHmon:** breaking news infinity war isn't real and everyone is alive and thriving

 **:( agathy:** Infinity war who? idk her

 **pennini head:** im calling marvel rn as we speak

 **bazzhole:** :///

 **bazzhole:** thats my contribution to this discourse thanks for coming to my ted talk

 **:( agathy:** ok but speakinf of marvel what even are ur fav film(s) in the mcu?

 **siGHmon:** definitely Not civil war :)

 **bazzhole:** civil war Who? idk her

 **pennini head:**  mf STUCKY :( RT if you believe

 **:( agathy:** stucky deserves a damn break im suing marvel for this

 **bazzhole:** hard rt

 **siGHmon:** retweet, quote tweet, pin tweet,  
share link . screenshot. print tweet  & im framing it unto my wall. embossing it onto my tombstone

 **siGHmon:** also zemo from cw is gay and that's Facts

 **pennini head:** I KNO RIGHT

 **pennini head:** FINALLY

 **:( agathy:** I dont disagree but?somebody explain

 **bazzhole:** he pulled a real Gay on Steve following him around  & then meet up wt him after a buncha years only to say his eyes have a lil green in them

 **:( agathy:**  wow... Chaotic Gay

 **siGHmon:** i relate to zemo a ton

 **pennini head:** why.

 **siGHmon:** a.) hes sad, b.) gay c.) has unhealthy obsession wt steve rogers

 **pennini head:** hmmmmm. I can confirm this

 **siGHmon:** clink clink bitch!

 **pennini head:** fav avenger slash mcu character?

 **pennini head:** mine's shuri for sure-y

 **bazzhole:** that was terrible

 **pennini head:** well then im sh-orry 

 **bazzhole:** .

 **pennini head:** I know. I regretted it immediately

 **:( agathy:** Thor son of Odin!!!,god of lesbians

 **pennini head:** i pray to Him every night 

 **bazzhole:** James Buchanan Barnes i relate to him on a spiritual level

 **pennini head:** because ure both Emo goths who are tortured and very deeply misunderstood?

 **bazzhole:** i was actually thinking because i, too, am  also gay for Steve rogers and would risk my life for him . But that fits too i guess

 **siGHmon:** umf ok true my fave is captain America  <3

 **:( agathy:** cap is such a Mother's Choice™ type of avenger :// 

 **siGHmon:** WELLLL then maybe i really am just a middle aged soccer mom at heart, Rebecca !!!! [[sips wine violently]]

 **pennini head:** uncanny

 **siGHmon:** or maybe i just want Chris evans to [redacted] my [redacted]

 **pennini head:** why are u censoring yourself thats not even how it works

 **siGHmon:** shuhs there are Children here?

 **:( agathy:** huh. who

 **siGHmon:** u

 **pennini head:** you

 **bazzhole:** you

 **:( agathy:** i am the youngest here but I'm literally 19

 **siGHmon:** ur point young lady

 **:( agathy:** youre  all 19 as well but older by a few months????

 **siGHmon:** key word is : Older

 **:( agathy:** ur a shit

 **pennini head:** ummmmmm thats not how u should speak to ur elders :(

 **bazzhole:** Wow kids these days

 **siGHmon:** im telling on u

 **pennini head:** wwoa!!!!! wait. baz' favorite is bucky  & simon's favorite is Steve... oof 

 **:( agathy:** snowbaz is real 1 like = 1 agree

 **siGHmon:** many like. many agree

 **pennini head:** their personas even fit their favorite characters i can't take this

 **siGHmon:** Halloween couples costume idea omfgggg  <3

 **bazzhole:** No

 **pennini head:** @siGHmon you can only pull off steve rogers if we're talking pre-serum 

 **siGHmon:** fuckinfdnqDuh. I can only DREAM to actually be as buff as cap. have u SEEN post-serum steve? im always in awe at the size of the man. an absolute unit

 **bazzhole:**   ᶦ'ᵈ ˢᵗᶦˡˡ ᶜʰᵒᵒˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ᵖᵒˢᵗ ˢᵉʳᵘᵐ ˢᵗᵉᵛᵉ ᵃⁿʸ ᵈᵃʸ

 **pennini head:** OOKFMF

 **siGHmon:** Simon.exe stopped working

 **pennini head:** snowbaz >>> stucky

 **:( agathy:** yet again snowbaz prevails

 **siGHmon:** wait i still can't stop thinking about infinity war. i truly am,,,, how u say,, god damn losing it lads

 **pennini head:** BITCH ME TOO. THE FUCK

 **:( agathy:** everything Happened

 **bazzhole:** that's very vague but also true 

 **siGHmon:** can't believe we survived ,,, 

 **:( agathy:** People Who Have Seen Infinity War are Braver than The US Marines

 

 ** _pennini head_** _changed the group chat name to_ **_ legends only! _ **

 

 **pennini head:** on the topic of marvel .Sebastian stan ? breathe if u agree

 **bazzhole:** jessussq  god I love jim

 **bazzhole:** him***

__

_**siGHmon** changed his own nickname to **jim**_

 

 **jim:** baz loves me :)

 **:( agathy:** HAHAJAKSKSKS 

__

_**bazzhole** changed **jim** 's nickname to **stop**_

 

 **pennini head:** mighty lord  above grant me a gf

 **stop:** [thor hums in consideration]

 **:( agathy:** aren't u dating that Michael fellow from the u.s

 **pennini head:** it's micah*  & what's your point

 **:( agathy:**  hmm. None apparently

 **pennini head:** plus idk we don't talk much anymore i think we're done

 **bazzhole:** you .... think

 **pennini head:**  afhjfjfg i just want someone to take me out ok :// 

 **:( agathy:** like on a date or wt a sniper

 **pennini head:** surprise me

 **stop:** heyy 

  
_Seen 12:08 AM_

  
**stop:** all of your bones are WET

 **bazzhole:** why would you say this

 **stop:** no one said hi back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean this is self indulgent because i love both this fandom AND marvel and i wanted to fuse them together?? Hahah???? no?? psh


	4. oh that one vine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon is the sun from teletubbies, baz gets his name butchered, they r all just gays happy during pride month, and too many vine references ensue

 

_**stop** changed his own nickname to **siGHmon**_

 

 **siGHmon:** my true form

 **siGHmon:** hoosmeoerningggfg!!

 **:( agathy:** idk what that says, but i agree

 **bazzhole:** Good morning to you too, Snow

 **siGHmon:** baz ??? Awake??? this early?? hello literal LOML <3

 **pennini head:** how are you able to understand simon, baz

 **bazzhole:** I downloaded a Snow-ese lingo to English translator app from the App Store

 **siGHmon:** sweet thts convenient? Maybe i should download it

 **pennini head:** it was a joke and unreal but. why

 **siGHmon:** i donr understand myselfd sometimws :)

 **:( agathy:** I'll just go wash my face and do skincare brb

 **pennini head:** Ok go do that my lil chemist  <333

 **:( agathy:** ^______^

 **siGHmon:** brb? is that like. Birb? what does brb mean?

 **pennini head:** for real..?

 **siGHmon:** yh I see it everywhere but never really knew what it meant? what's it mean

 **bazzhole:** Be right back.

 **siGHmon:** Aw u too?.. well ok just tell me what it means when you get back i guess 

 **bazzhole:** christ

 **siGHmon:** What

 **bazzhole:** nothing. Carry on, Snow

 **pennini head:** your stupid flirting is making me queasy

 **bazzhole:** One, we're not flirting. Snow is just being more stupid today than usual. Two, maybe ur just hungry

 **siGHmon:**  i have breads !! who want some breakfasts

 **bazzhole:** Breads should be an illegal word

 **siGHmon:** YOURE an illegal word

 **bazzhole:** no u

 **siGHmon:** no u

 **bazzhole:** That doesn't even make sense

 **siGHmon:** at least i hv bread n u dont

 **bazzhole:** Shove that bread up your ass

 **siGHmon:** im not into that?

 **bazzhole:** that's ok. Love you.

 **pennini head:** ohF

 **bazzhole:** :)

 **siGHmon:**  ;)

 **bazzhole:** ;)

 **siGHmon:** ;)))))

 **:( agathy:** i leave for one minute

 **bazzhole:** Welcome back

 **pennini head:** Hi welcome to chilis.vine

 **siGHmon:** bbbbuenos diaz muchachalatas

 **bazzhole:** it's too early for this

 **:( agathy:** not too early for freddy benson

 **siGHmon:** no.. Never too early for freddy benson

 **siGHmon:** shitpostinh! Has! no! curfew!

 **:( agathy:** >:DDD

 **pennini head:** Rise and shine thots. The sun is giving its all today

 **siGHmon:** RIGHT. It's so bright I love it

 **bazzhole:** hate it

 **siGHmon:** I love it! I'm LOVIN it™™™

 **bazzhole:** my eyes are barely open and yet I already want to gauge them out with a spoon

 **siGHmon:** Baz Always so melodynamic

 **bazzhole:** It's melodramatic

 **siGHmon:** melodramatic. swhat i said

 **:( agathy:** wow nice save

 **siGHmon:** [finger guns]

 **bazzhole:** actually it's kind of like him in many ways

 **siGHmon:** what's kind of like me in many ways?

 **bazzhole:** The sun

 **:( agathy:** simon's kinda like the sun?

 **pennini head:** the sun from Teletubbies maybe

 **:( agathy:** halol

 **siGHmon:**  i 

 **bazzhole:** Yeah, but also the literal sun

 **siGHmon:** aaaaaw is it because im.. im like the symbolism for happiness because i bring joy into your lives? :') 

 **bazzhole:** it's because youre weirdly warm all the time, your presence in the room is overwhelming and obnoxious it sometimes physically hurts to look at you

 **pennini head:** wow

 **siGHmon:** ok

 **siGHmon:** good morning to everyone except tyrannus basilton grimm pitch 3

 **:( agathy:** hahahajaksjsks 

 **pennini head:** Im losing my fucking mind over the '3'

 **bazzhole:** Grimm Pitch Three

 **siGHmon:** STOPPDPDPS ITS . THE THIRD

 **pennini head:** tyrannus basilton Grimm pitch 3 sounds like a three-part broadway musical

 **:( agathy:** shut up it rly does 

 **:( agathy:** It Sounds So Sad

 **pennini head:** like les mis

 **siGHmon:** HAHA

 **siGHmon:** tyrannus 

 **siGHmon:** tttttttt

 **siGHmon:** tyraaannusaurus

 **siGHmon:** HAHAJAKSKSK

 **bazzhole:** Stop

 **siGHmon:** hey tyrannusaurus

 **bazzhole:** No

 **siGHmon:**  rawr means i love u in dinosaur xD

 **bazzhole:** jesus 

 **siGHmon:**  Tyrannus

 **siGHmon:** Tyr a nnus

 **siGHmon:** onfg TYR ANUS

 **siGHmon:** tyr anus

 

_**siGHmon** just changed **bazzhole** 's nickname to **tire anus**_

 

 **:( agathy:**  nnNOOOHAHAHAJAKWK

 **tire anus:** You are the literal bane of my existence

 **pennini head:**  hey Si I can't help but notice all the butt references u use for baz' nicknames

 **:( agathy:** Wow looks like someon likes ASS

 **siGHmon:** look im not saying you're wrong,

 **pennini head:** ..?

 **pennini head:** is there a continuation to that 

 **siGHmon:** no thats really it

 **siGHmon:**  i do i... i do like ass

 **siGHmon:** v much

 **siGHmon:** specially if its bazs 

 **tire anus:** makes a lot of sense considering he's an ass himself

 **pennini head:** u know what they say ,,u are what you eat!

 **siGHmon:** HAKSKSKSK SKATE FAST EAT A SS

 **:( agathy:** sksakxks u are terrible

 **siGHmon:** ok its  not my fault his name is the way it is

 **tire anus:** It's hardly my fault either you imbecile

 **siGHmon:** goshhhh im sorry then u big baby lemme kiss u :**

 **pennini head:** SO how are you all on this fine, fine day

 **siGHmon:** >>>:(

 **:( agathy:** i had a dream last night that i sucked someones d*ck! and i woke up crying bc of how uncomfortable i felt

 **:( agathy:** in my dream i also apparently messaged u guys saying "guEESS WHO JUST SUCKED DICK!!'ml

 **pennini head:** Wow that's. terrifying

 **tire anus:** That's actually pretty hilarious

 **:( agathy:** which part

 **tire anus:** the crying part of course

 **:( agathy:** :////

 **siGHmon:** OH

 **siGHmon:** just remembered

 **siGHmon:** happy pride month fellas

 **:( agathy:** HHHHH

 **pennini head:** June is a gays only event i don't make the rules!

 **siGHmon:** happy pride month also 2 aggie our queer aro/ace babe

 **tire anus:** You? Valid

 **:( agathy:**  uwu

 **siGHmon:** WE R ALL GOING TO THE PRIDE PARADE BC I LOVVV U ALL

 **:( agathy:** Just busted my FATTESt uwu

 **siGHmon:** im so close to taking what I said back

 **:( agathy:** no but for real tho I've been getting crap recently about my aroace Life and i feel like a mess so thanks for this

 **pennini head:** aw ags what happened

 **:( agathy:** i've turned down ALOT of people recently and they keep attacking me like

 **:( agathy:** aRoMaNtiCs are JusT aFraiD of COMMITMENT!!

 **:( agathy:** um No???? hello???? i have like 7 dogs

 **tire anus:** don't you only have 6

 **:( agathy:** simon is one of those 7 dogs 

 **siGHmon:** she speaks the truth

 **pennini head:** we love a legend

 **:( agathy:** awww. scratch that im not aromantic anymore im actually Deeply in love with 3/4 of legends only

 **siGHmon:** am i one of that

 **:( agathy:** You're actually the 1/4 im not in love with

 **siGHmon:** seems about Right

 **tire anus:** I don't understand how anyone could hold that against u wellbelove. Maybe you just dont let them down lightly enough?

 **:( agathy:** idk. I guess im just overall bad at interactions :)

 **pennini head:** True? how do u even talk to guys. 

 **siGHmon:** just go HeY u Want some succ? :P

 **tire anus:** No. you really don't say that, Snow

 **siGHmon:** im kidding? cry laughing emoji. eyeroll emoji.

 **pennini head:** Huh. but like what if they actually say yes?

 **siGHmon:** then go for it

 **:( agathy:** sIMON

 **siGHmon:**  nO I AM KIDDINF ONCE AGAIN

 **pennini head:** Well that's the last time I'll ever ask advice from a virgin

 **siGHmon:** pPENNYUYYYY

 **pennini head:** virgin is such a fun insult

 **tire anus:** It is

 **pennini head:** shut up virgin

 **:( agathy:** [crowd laughing.SFX]

 **pennini head:** knee slap 

 **:( agathy:** why do people even slap their knees when they find something funny? it's such a weird reaction

 **tire anus:** Fun fact of the day ladies did you know "kidding" is an actual verb used to refer to the act of giving birth to baby goats

 **:( agathy:** No I did not know that and i wish it remained that way

 **pennini head:** thanks! I hate it

 **pennini head:** what happened to Simon he's not reading the mssgs.

 **:( agathy:** but he's online?

 **tire anus:** He is

 

 

_**siGHmon** just scored  17 on Snakes: The Game_

 

 

 **siGHmon:** Messenger just updated a new game it's all ive been doing the past half hour

 **tire anus:** that's stupid

 **siGHmon:** oh YEAH??????

 **tire anus:** yes

 **siGHmon:** if it's so stupid then can u DO THIS???

 

 

_**siGHmon** just scored  21 on Snakes: The Game_

 

 

 **siGHmon:** thats right fucker beat that

_Seen 7:08 PM_

 

 **siGHmon:** uhm. Wait are you actually trying to

 

 

_**tire anus** just scored  56 on Snakes: The Game_

 

 

 **siGHmon:** DICK

 **pennini head:** congrats ! you played yourself

 **:( agathy:** aaaqhqAHAHA

 **:( agathy:** i can't-believe-youve-done-this.vine = simon @ baz

 **:( agathy:** the guy even looks like simon hahajsjsjs 

 **pennini head:** rip in peace vine

 **siGHmon:** If You Were a Vine which Vine Would You Be Challenge

 **:( agathy:** i accept

 **:( agathy:** penny would be the vine of the dude that's like.. is there anything better than PUSSY???

 **pennini head:** yES A REALY GOOD BOOK!!!!

 **siGHmon:** [electronic piano chords]

 **tire anus:** Nice 

 **siGHmon:** thanks!

 **tire anus:**  Wellbelove is probably that close up of the little girl with purple glitter eyeshadow

 **tire anus:** and Sam smith is faintly playing in the background

 **siGHmon:** THE COMING BAKC FROM THE CLU B VINE

 **:( agathy:** hajsksjsjs That's Me™

 **pennini head:** it rly is

 **siGHmon:** lets do baz let's do baz

 **pennini head:** ajxksksk first one I thought of is that one of the guy that's like 'I love working here we all have a lot of laughs mhm

 **siGHmon:** FUCK OHHSDF

 **tire anus:** Fuck off Janet I'm not going to your fuckin baby shower

 **:( agathy:** that's almost Too Perfect

 **siGHmon:** oOKKKK DO ME

 **tire anus:** just say when and where, Snow

 **:( agathy:** oh SNAP

 **pennini head:** fucksisnhah smooth

 **siGHmon:** pls no i just woke up i don't need to be sexually frustrated right Now

 **pennini head:** I have so many vines for simon.... so many..

 **tire anus:** Snow's the one that goes

 **tire anus:** stop telling me i look like chicken little. He's dumb and a coward and i am NOT a coward

 **:( agathy:** SHUT UP HE RLY DOES LOOK LIKE CHICKEMD LITTLESKZKSJSJS

 **siGHmon:** shit... i do

 **** **tire anus:** Actual footage of how Snow deals with ALL his problems:

<https://youtu.be/eTMb2UkW4xY>

**siGHmon:** stop thata so true im startin to get ANGERY

 **:( agatha:** I CANT BELEVIWVW

 **pennini head:** i can confirm this 

 **:( agathy:** [tori vega voice] i think we can ALL Confirm this 

 **:( agathy:** wait SKXKSKSKS HE ALSO REMINDS ME OF THAT ONE VINE THATS

 **:( agathy:** gabbie if u like girls im not going to judge you

 **siGHmon:** 'I like BOYS!!!!' BOYS!!!!'

 **pennini head:** ASJXKSKSKS BET

 **:( agathy:** penny was the one behind the camera

 **:( agathy:** ++ swap 'boys' to 'baz'

 **siGHmon:** i'm not even gonna Deny! . ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **pennini head:** better idea. NAME SNOWBAZ AS VINES GO!!!!

 **:( agathy:** got a gooD ONE

 **:( agathy:** that one vine of two guys in a car yelling at a duck

 **siGHmon:** THE DUCK = ME N BAZ??

 **:( agathy:** YEAH AHAHAJDJ

 **pennini head:** hEY DUCK

 **pennini head:** ure no good duck!!!!

 **:( agathy:** you'll never be SHIT

 **pennini head:** YA JUST

 **pennini head:** LikE

 **pennini head:**  Ya FATHER

 **tire anus:** It's funny bc we both hate our fathers

 **siGHmon:** that's too real I wish i could Breathe

 **siGHmon:** i can't feel my left lung

 **pennini head:** hahjzsjIs

 **:( agathy:** snowbaz also remind me of that cAN I GET A WAFFLE??? can i PLEASE GET A WAFFLE??? vine

 **siGHmon:** hahajjssjsjsj 

 **pennini head:** that vine of the dude waking up this dude

 **:( agathy:** oH

 **:( agathy:** penny walking into the mummers house dorms to wake up Simon in their room: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD

 **:( agathy:** simon: ???, baz wakes up next to him: what the fuck, mann ?"

 **pennini head:** 'OooOOHHHHH' 

 **siGHmon:** too real ... too real

 **tire anus:** That may or may not have actually happened

 **siGHmon:** [throws glass onto floor] anotheR!

**:( agathy:**

     baz: remember that time I LIKED u?  
     simon: no?  
     baz: good. Because it never happened  
     baz: aha  
     baz: hoouwaa

 **pennini head:** believe what u want but that's definitely twelfth year snowbaz shit right there!

 **siGHmon:** i can no longer separate vine from reality

 **tire anus:** is this the Real Life

 **pennini head:** LAST ONE AJDXKAKA

**pennini head:**

    me, walking on the sidewalk on the phone with Micah: and they were ROOMMATES

  
    aggs: oh my god they were roommates"

 **:( agathy:** ..... god are we like vines irl

 **tire anus:** Maybe so. Maybe so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im aware of the large gap of updating.... but :) i AM telling you I have a REAL fic well under way
> 
> meanwhile have these links to tthe vines i mentioned for some good laughs and if ever youve never seen them before and was left clueless this whole chapter
> 
>  
> 
> • hi welcome to chilis = https://youtu.be/5yxzeeacVuE
> 
> • buenos diaz = https://youtu.be/FefKlXAfF2s
> 
> •i can't believe you've done this = https://youtu.be/DP5Z1M1sbzE
> 
> •is there anything better than pu$$y = https://youtu.be/zs2hYBkVqeI
> 
> •coming back from the club like = https://youtu.be/JFhqORL1cJs
> 
> •i love working here vine = https://youtu.be/ywJycdEcHZw
> 
> •STOP TELLING ME I LOOK LIKE CHICKEN LITTLE = https://youtu.be/6wmOnldmKQI
> 
> • i like boys!!!! = https://youtu.be/JFPPZqINLQ0
> 
> •you're no good duck = https://youtu.be/O9MzGj7HQLI
> 
> • can i pleas e get a WAFFLE = https://youtu.be/05Bf5vs8j9Q 
> 
> • WAKE UP sLEEPYHEAD = https://youtu.be/6Sj7tlZ570w
> 
> • remember one time i liked u = https://youtu.be/YYH4fvZXvWU
> 
> • OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES = https://youtu.be/y-P0m0M_8pc

**Author's Note:**

> yes !!! the rumors are true !!!!!!!!!!!!! im actually alive!!!!!!!!!!! fuck i havent written on here in so long :') but i badly want to start back into it again so i thought writing something loose and lighthearted was a good way to jumpstart,, hence why i birthed this. most likely frequent updates so stay tuned dudeys ;)))))


End file.
